Be still
by swekiwi
Summary: set in present time. Rushing to get home before curfew, Ava Jones takes a short-cut across some cornfields. The very same cornfield Susie Salmon went missing from a few months ago. What happens when she bumps into her neighbour, George Harvey?
1. Hollow

Chapter One

The sun started to set, setting off a beautiful set of reds, and pinks. I had to be home in 10 minutes otherwise I'd be late for curfew. I knew I wouldn't make it home in time unless I took a shortcut through the fields, the fields where Susie Salmon supposedly went missing. I knew that there was a low chance of anything happening to me, I'd be able to hit an attacker back and run away, being 5ft10 and growing up with three brothers. My mind was made up. As I walked through the field, I heard the rustling of leaves, and footsteps behind me. My heart started to race, I quickly picked up my pace and kept an eye on where I was going. I couldn't look back, in fear of someone behind me. I could not, and would not let myself be taken. Not after Susie went missing through this very same cornfield. I could hear footsteps again; I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head. Deciding to risk it, I twisted my head round to see if anyone was there, No one. I must've imagined it. Relieved, I twisted my head back and gasped aloud. There he stood, Mr. Harvey, my next door neighbour.

"Mr. Harvey, You frightened me!"

I said as I let out a nervous laugh and smiled, hesitantly.

"You shouldn't be here."

He stated, calmly and collectively.

"No one should be here. Not even me."

Letting out a sigh, I said

"I'm sorry, but I have to be able to get home in time for curfew and I knew that I would be late if I took another route."

Ignoring me, his gaze wandered over the fields.

"You know that this is the field where Susie Salmon was seen last?"

Yes, I knew that. The whole town knew it. Not letting me speak, he started up again.

"So what are you doing out this late?"

Being polite, I replied.

"I've been at school rehearsing with my cheer team to be ready for this Saturday's match."

I'd been cheerleading for 3 years, and now being a senior in high School I knew this was my last chance to do something I loved before starting my adult life. Eyes gazing over my body, lingering in the chest and leg areas, he said

"Cheerleading? I can imagine that you excel at it."

I didn't know how to reply to that so I glanced down at my watch, damn I'd missed curfew. I knew there was no way I'd be able to go to the party after the match on Saturday now. As I looked up, hazel eyes met brown ones. I hesitantly smiled, and started to speak.

"Mr. Harvey, I'm afraid I have to leave now as I've already missed curfew. I'll see you around!"

As I stepped to the side to walk past him, he cut across to stand in front of me. Confused, I furrowed my brows at him and attempted to walk past him again, and to no avail I found I could not get past, he kept blocking me! Annoyed, I shot a look at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ha-"

Quickly cutting me off, he said.

"Please, call me George."

"George, Mr. Harvey, I really have to get home otherwise my parents will ground me!"

Giving me a smirk, he spoke.

"Grounding you will be the least of your worries."

And with that, he pulled something out the back of his pants and hit my head. Sight quickly fading into darkness, I shot him a frightened look as I heard something he said.

"My dear, we are going to have so much fun."


	2. Just a peck

This is chapter two of my new story Be Still. Hopefully people read this and leave a review! As this is my first story, I need constructive criticism. Just a note: I do not own the Lovely Bones at all, but my OC is my own! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I slowly came back into consciousness. Groaning, I opened my eyes and took in my sights, I was in some sort of cellar. Trying to figure out what had happened, I gasped. Mr. Harvey, a supposedly trusted neighbour, hit me over the head with something. Realising I was tied up; I tried to shuffle my way over to the nearest wall and wait for him, or someone to find me.

My head still ached from whatever blunt item had smashed it with, which made it hard for me to focus on staying awake. My eyes unwillingly closed. Minutes, or hours had passed before a loud slamming of the door shook me awake. Opening my eyes, I saw my perpetrator, George Harvey standing over me with a dark look in his eyes. Opening my mouth to speak, he quickly cut me off.

"My dear, I apologise for these circumstances but you can only blame yourself..."

Blame myself! Who the hell did he think he was? I wasn't the one who stalked a teenage girl and kidnapped her! Shaking with fury, I glared at the floor.

"When I first laid eyes upon you, I knew you would be mine, only mine."

His eyes held lust in them. This worried me, realising my situation I knew there was a small chance of me getting out alive. Letting tears fall I looked up at him, why was this happening to me? I hadn't even lived my life, I still hadn't had a chance to explore the world or even make love for the first time! Sure, I'd had a couple boyfriends but I knew I wasn't ready to lose my virginity in the back of a Chevy, or on my basement couch. I wanted roses, candles and soft music, cliché romance! I knew this would never happen to me now. I'd die a virgin, or worse, have it forced from me... Letting myself sob, I could hear a sigh.

"If things go my way without hassle, you'll have nothing to fear."

Crouching down, he looked at me. Lust filled eyes, with hints of curiosity, shifting all over my body and finally landing on my eyes.

"Kiss me."

Startled, I shook my head and shifted back as far as I could, a few centimetres. Anger filling his eyes, he repeated himself.

"Kiss me now, or face the consequences."

I couldn't! The fear and anger showed on my face, and without thinking it through I spat on him. Realizing what I had just done, I started to apologise.

"I'm so-"

_Smack_. My head flew to the side. _Smack_. I was hit again, but on the untouched cheek.

"I told you that you would face the consequences, and I will have you know that this is nothing yet."

Shaking, I apologised profusely.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that. Please, it won't happen again."

"Enough! I've heard your excuses and I'm already sick of them. I will be back later to give you your punishment."

And with that, he stormed out of room; bolting the door and by the sound of it, running up some stairs before opening and bolting another door. Oh god, there would be no way out for me apart from death. I couldn't accept this, I knew I had to find a way out and quickly! My hands were tied behind my back and my feet were bunched together tied with some sort of rope. Being a cheerleader, I knew I'd be able to twist and turn my body until my hands were in the front of me. It took ten minutes to get my hands in front of me, fifteen minutes to untie my feet and another twenty to undo my hands. Casting away the rope, I jumped to my feet and scattered to the door. I suddenly heard a noise outside the door, footsteps. There was no other way out, and there was nowhere to hide. Making up my mind, I knew what I had to do. I quickly grabbed one of the pieces of rope and wrapped a bit of it round my hand. The door opened and that's when I sprang into action. Running towards the door I whipped the rope at Mr. Harvey trying to get him around the head. Shocked, he ran towards me and grabbed me, struggling to get out of his grasp I did the only thing I could think of, knee him where it hurts! With a grunt, he reluctantly dropped his hold around me and cupped his manhood. Stepping round him, I ran towards the still-opened door and ran out of it. Immediately setting my sights upon the stairs, I ran towards them and up them. Once I got to the door, I realised it was bolted shut. Mr. Harvey must have the keys, damn! I suddenly heard slow, deliberate clapping, slowly turning around I glanced upon Mr. Harvey standing at the bottom of the steps, recovered from his attack.

"Well, well, well. It seems I have a tigress in my reach" He said, while giving me a mocking smirk and wink.


End file.
